


Brothers In Arms

by saignant



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breeding, Drabble, Fanart, Hate Sex, M/M, Metaltango - Freeform, NSFW Art, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: “Next time you come in my face I will make you lick it off, Leon.”





	Brothers In Arms

“Next time you come in my face I will make you lick it off, Leon.”

“I will bite you! Regardless of how many times you make me come, it's still rape, shithead.”

“Is that so? But it's not my hand that's wrapped tightly around your leaking dick. Seems to me you're having so much fun, you must have missed me. I bet you were cruising the clubs looking for a man like me. Tall, strong and big enough to satisfy your hungry boy-pussy, stretch your hole and pump you full of cum.”

“Fuck you, Krauser!”

“All in good time, comrade.”


End file.
